The wireless communication industry has demonstrated an increasing interest in multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) systems. For example, MIMO beamforming systems have been considered in standards promulgated by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), most notably the IEEE 802.11n standard for wireless local area networks (WLANs). Beamforming methodologies increase the data rate between networked devices without an attendant increase in transmit power or bandwidth that would be necessary to achieve a similar data rate in MIMO systems without beamforming. Spatial multiplexing techniques for MIMO systems have also been considered in several standards such as the IEEE 802.11a/g standard. One advantage of spatial multiplexing is that it can increase channel capacity at high signal to noise ratios (SNRs).